1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the provision of toroidal conductive windings on a cylindrical magnetic core, for example, as in the stator of an electric motor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical devices include a cylindrical magnetic core having a plurality of toroidal conductive windings extending around the core at angularly spaced locations on the core. For example, in the brushless, slotless, small-sized DC motors used for record players, tape recorders, and the like, the stator of the motor comprises a cylindrical stator core of magnetic material on which three toroidal conductive windings are mounted at uniformly angularly spaced apart locations. A special winding machine is required for providing the toroidal windings on the cylindrical core. Apart from the fact that the required special winding machine is complex and costly, its operating efficiency is very low, that is, it produces the wound stators at a slow rate.